L'héritage de Mathusalem
by Sylkabe
Summary: 'Article 3 : L'immortalité est un droit de l'homme universel et irréductible.'
1. Chapter 1

**Alooooooors...**

 **Donc ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est un vieux projet, un très très vieux projet. En fait je me suis lancé sur POUR ce projet. Il se définit surtout par cette fiction, ''L'Héritage de Mathusalem'' mais à l'origine, je prévoyais d'en faire un trilogie, avec comme première partie, tadam, ''Confession''. (mon tout premier jet était même ''le noir absolut'', les anciens sauront de quoi je parle)**

 **SAUF QUE!**

 **Et bien récemment, je me suis rendu compte que je me forçait un peu à écrire pour confession, une écriture rébarbative, mais néanmoins** **nécessaire car l'intrigue de ''L'héritage de Mathusalem'' se déroule après certains événements précis qui AURAIT du être décrit dans ''Confessions''.**

 **Ce qui est ennuyeux, vous en conviendrez...Puisque confession est en pause, voir même en hibernation pour le moment, mais j'y reviens.**

 **Donc voila ce que je me suis dit, je vais écrire l'Héritage, mais je vais le modifier un peu pour pouvoir faire référence à des événements passés (de Confession) et les expliquer, je penses que c'est un bon compromis.**

 **Autre corolaire, ''Futurs antérieurs'' va en fait servir de simili-Confessions. En gros, tous les chapitres non marqués ''HS'' de cette fiction sont Canon à l'histoire de Confession, et donc de L'Héritage. Cela dit, ils seront peut être un jour directement réécrit pour Confession.**

 **Voila voila...Ce fut long.**

 **Donc, cette fiction est très difficile à écrire, vous comprendrez pourquoi, et je ne penses donc pas l'update souvent, mais bon...**

 **Bonne lecture bien sûr!**

Je perd mon regard dans celui de mon reflet. Es-ce vraiment moi, cette gamine au regard aussi vivant que celui d'un mannequin de cire ? Cette enfant que toute joie semble avoir quittée ? Il semblerait. Sauf si mes yeux me trompe, bien entendu, mais j'ai depuis longtemps appris à déceler le vrai, du faux. Et ce reflet aux yeux rougis par la fatigue me parait relativement en accord avec la difficulté que j'ai à continuer cette bataille de regard avec moi même.

Je fixe plus intensément mes lèvres, elle sont très pâles, presque bleutées par endroit. Je ne suis pas que, plus que, le jouet de la fatigue, de cette chaîne m'empêchant de quitter ma table de travail ou cette blouse dont la blancheur immaculée m'aurait en un temps fait sourire. Non, désormais, un autre facteur est entré en jeu. La maladie est ralentit, mais elle reste présente, Non, l'Apotoxine n'est, en définitive, pas sans risque. Même pour le faible pourcentage de survivant, la descente aux enfers continu par les effets négatifs du poison sur le sang.

L'ironie. Je pensais mourir par ma création, à ma surprise, je survie, et quand enfin la dernière barrière à ma survie et brisée, voilà que mon souhait premier est exaucé.

Mon regard se pose sur une couverture rouge, toute proche, celle d'un livre en l'occurrence, en temps normal j'aurais apprécié un compagnon de chambre aussi lettré, mais cette fois-ci, ce compagnon n'est pas si différent du reflet que j'abandonne. Et Dieu sait à quel point je haïrais tomber sur moi même en compagnon de chambre. C'est d'ailleurs le problème de cet appartement, il à beau être luxueux, même le meilleur hôtel est invivable si ses habitant son d'effroyables tueurs asociaux.

Je hausse un sourcil, un vient de toquer. On toque rarement à ma porte, d'autant que celle-ci est toujours ouverte. Cela ne peut donc venir que d'un être particulièrement limité.

''C'est Edogawa.''

Gagné.

Je l'entends rentrer. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison qui le pousse à marcher aussi lentement.

''Explique moi Haibara...''

Il entre dans la pièce.

''Qu'es-ce que c'est que cette manie de toujours fermer tes rideaux ?''

Je hausse les épaules, en quoi cela peut il l'intéresser ?

''Je ne sais pas, peut être la peur d'être prise pour cible par un tueur embusqué sur un toit.''

Je jette un œil derrière moi, mon ami le grand détective doit se douter de quelque chose. Il écarte deux barreau du store, laissant passer un rai de lumière jusqu'à la moquette rouge sang au sol.

Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas la moquette qui l'intéresse. Peut être plus ce qu'il y a au dessus.

Il se dirige vers interrupteur. Je me retourne vers mon écran. Je ne sais même plus sur quoi je travaillais, mais tout sera de toute façon plus intéressant qu'une énième discussion plate avec Edogawa.

La lumière s'allume. Je peux entendre un soupir de sa part. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en être un peu amusée.

Je sent quelque chose se poser sur le dossier de ma chaise, elle se retourne brusquement et je fait face à son visage inexpressif, Il n'a presque pas changé depuis plus d'un ans. Enfin, je peux tout de même voir les effets de son empoisonnement. Lui aussi à l'air pâle et fatigué, moins que moi cela dit.

''Tu as une chambre pour dormir, tu sais ?''

Mais cet homme ne s'exprime plus qu'en question ma parole. Il me montre une couverture du doigt. Je la connais, c'est celle qui a eu la bonté de m'accueillir cette nuit. Je n'ai trouvé aucun matelas en revanche. Dommage.

Il ouvre la porte menant à l'immense lit à baldaquin dans la pièce voisine. Je n'y entre jamais, mis à part pour y récupérer des couvertures quand besoin il y a.  
''Pourquoi tu dors là bon sang...Tu as un lit assez grand pour abriter un boulimique, un sumotoris et leur familles !''

''Joli métaphore Kudo.''

''Je sais.''

Enfin, puisqu'il tient à savoir, de toute façon il serait contre productif et chronophage de chercher une excuse.

''Je suppose que ce n'est pas le genre de chambre qui me plaît, j'ai 'impression d'étouffer dans ce lit, il n'y à aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. Je me perd dans l'obscurité des couches de draps, ça...''

J'hésite un instant, mais je me reprends, depuis longtemps, j'ai appris à me séparer de mes considérations personnel pour rester le plus efficace possible.

''Ça me rappels un autre lit, celui où je dormais quand je m'appelais encore Shiho Miyano.''

C'est étrange d'entendre ce nom, et encore plus venant de ma voix. L'organisation est tombée, il y a plusieurs mois déjà, nous l'avons réduite en poussière, anéantit sans aucun remord. Ce n'était, au final, qu'une barrière de bois véreux encerclant un tombeau obsidienne. Et celui-ci ne serra pas anéantit tant que son habitant y sera présent.

Et j'y suis présente.

''...Au moins dans ce bureau, il y a un bruit. C'est un camarade de chambre certes un peu morose, mais lui au moins à la décence de ne pas me poser des questions sur mes préférences de lieux de repos.''

Je ferme mon ordinateur, de toute façon, il continu à ronronner, et je ne me rappes plus de la raison qui m'avait poussée à l'ouvrir.

''Et tu ne crois pas qu'une radio serait un camarade plus loquace ?''

Je cherche une once de moquerie dans son regard mais il à l'air d'être sérieux.

''Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ça. Je préfère entendre un ordinateur ronronner que des politiciens se disputer, les deux sont aussi répétitifs, mais au moins, l'un me laisse penser ce que je veux.''

Il pouffe. Je crois que je ne m'en tire pas trop mal, d'ordinaire, nos débats s'éternisent tellement qu'à leur terme, on ne sait plus ce qui les a provoqués. Et ils se terminent en général quand l'un fait rire l'autre. Ou au moins sourire, par les temps qui courent, le rire est un luxe difficilement abordable.

''Bon, je suis venu te dire que nous sommes convoqués au bureau communication. On avait cinq minutes pour se préparer mais je crois qu'elles sont écoulés.

Bureau des communications. Je grave le lieu dans mon crâne.

''Vas y, je m'habille en conséquence et je te rejoins.''

Il tourne les talons, j'ouvre l'un des tiroirs de mon bureau. Pour circuler librement dans le bâtiment un badge est nécessaire. Le miens, comme celui de mon camarade si indiscret, est facilement reconnaissable, rouge et doré, il symbolise probablement quelque chose mais j'ai une très forte mémoire sélective, ainsi qu'un faculté prodigieuse à ne pas m'intéresser à ce genre de futilité.

Enfin, je le retrouve, un nom marqué sur son dos, le même écrit tout en haut de ce bâtiment, sur les portes de celui-ci, ainsi que sur les centaines de milliers de boites d'Apotoxine vendus chaque jours partout dans le monde :

''Mathusalem company''


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonne année 2017!**

 **Voila, ça c'est fait.**

 **Donc, ce chapitre est un peu court, certes, mais la taille ne fait pas tout, n'es ce pas?**

 **Donc...bonne lecture?**

 **...**

 **J'oublie quelque chose...Mais quoi..?**

 **Ah oui, il y a trois ans, TROIS ANS bon dieu! je postait le premier chapitre de ma fiction ''le noir absolu n'existe pas'' (dont vous lisez une réécriture). C'est donc mon troisième anniversaire en tant qu'auteur de fanfiction. Si vous saviez a quel point tout cela à changé ma vie. Au sens propre pour le coup. Je vais rentrer dans le détail et ça ne sera pas intéressant, mais je me suis rendu compte de ça et ça m'a frappé. Il y a trois ans, jours pour jours, je postait ma première fiction, après celle-ci, je postait ''classe verte'', très attaché à cette histoire, je me mettais au dessin et apprenait à adorer ça, autant que l'écriture, puis vint encore plus d'écriture, de dessin, de code, bref, de création. Et bien entendu de rencontre avec pleins de type géniaux (qui se reconnaitrons, ne me demandez pas de citer des noms)**

 **Et me voici aujourd'hui, terminal littéraire, chose que je n'aurais JA-MAIS envisagé trois ans plus tôt, prit dans une prestigieuse école d'art graphique.**

 **...Et après on dit qu' internet détruit la jeunesse.**

 **Bref, j'arrête de parler de moi, bonne lecture, et bonne année mes amis!**

''Je ne suis pas ravie de vos prestations, mais vous vous en doutez, non ?''

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de la jeune femme à la tenu stricte qui se tient assise devant moi, a vrai dire elle a à peine l'air plus vivante que moi.

''Vous en utilisez ?''

Je me retourne vers Edogawa, celui-ci a un petit sourire en coin, celui qu'il avait deux ans plus tôt quand il résolvait encore ces fameuses enquêtes insolubles.

Notre nouvelle directrice de communication n'a pas l'air aussi enthousiaste que moi à l'idée de voir revenir un Conan Edogawa qui respecterais à nouveau son pseudonyme.

''J'utilise quoi ?''

Il répond du tac au tac. ''Votre bras, votre peau est encore bleuté, vous vous êtes fait une injection d' Apotoxine récemment.''

Je soupir, il fallait s'y attendre. ''Je vous l'ai dit, cette formule est expérimental, si vous voulez la commercialiser, grand bien vous en fasse, mais ne vous empoisonnez pas en savant ce que vous risquez.

''Je sais ce que je fait jeunes insolents, ça fait cinquante ans que je travail ici.'' Elle se lève et pose une liasse de document sur son bureau.''Laissons de côté ma vie privé et revenons à ce qui vous amènent ici, voulez vous bien ?''

''Si vous savez que nous sommes conscient de la vacuité de nos apparitions publiques, pourquoi nous faire venir ici.'' Je rétorque, à vrai dire je pense connaître la réponse, mais je reste ouverte à une éventuelle erreur.''

Elle pioche une feuille au hasard dans la pile, la première en fait, ajuste ses lunettes et commence à lire.

'' 17 novembre...'' Elle lève les yeux du document.''ça vous dit quelque chose ?''

Edogawa et moi secouons négativement la tête.

''...Nous nous montrons extrêmement déçu de la présence de Monsieur Edogawa et de Mademoiselle Haibara lors de la réception a laquelle nous les avions convoqué à la date précédemment citée. Nos invités furent choqué par l'impertinence et l'impolitesse de vos deux sois-disant prodiges et demandons remboursement pour l'affront fait à notre maison ainsi qu'à l'entreprise familiale dont nous sommes garant...''

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Combien de fois nous chanterons t-ils cet éternel refrain ?

''Ils nous traitaient comme des gosses, vous trouvez ça normal ?''

''Oui.''La jeune femme s'adossa à son fauteuil et passa sa main sur son front. ''Pour eux, vous êtes des gosses, alors bouffez comme des gosses, parlez comme des gosses, jouez comme des gosses, habillez vous comme des gosses, bourrez vous la gueule de bordeaux dans vos chambres si vous voulez, mais ne me ratez plus jamais une occasion pareil de faire rayonner cet putain d'entreprise.''

Edogawa hausse les épaules.''Vous ne pensez pas que ce serait plus simple de leur dire que nous avons été rajeunis ? Ils vont bien finir par s'en douter à force.''

''Justement, crétin, votre job, c'est d'empêcher qu'ils s'en doutent.''

Je soupir, je sais bien pourquoi nous devons travestir nos âges, Edogawa aussi, si il venait à se savoir que l'Apotoxine peut rajeunir sous l'âge légal, dieu sait que la réputation de la Mathusalem en prendrait un coup.

Elle pose lentement deux lettres sur le bureau. ''Voici deux invitations pour une soiré organisée pour Noël, faites une erreur, une simple petite erreur, et je vous assure que vous aurez le droit a une certaine punition.

Je me redresse, mon cœur accélère, mon cerveau se vide un instant. J'ai déjà fait les frais de cet «Punition», Il y a longtemps, quand j'ai refusé de recommencer mon travail sur l'Apotoxine. J'étais prête à mourir pour ne pas reprendre ce qu'y m'avait volé toute une vie, pourtant j'ai cédée.

J'ai cédée.

''Vous n'avez pas le droit !'' Il prend ma défense, après ces événements, j'ai du le réveiller tellement de fois que j'ai du accélérer l'avancement de sa maladie par deux.

''J'ai des ordres.''

A contre cœur, il arrache les deux enveloppes des mains de la directrice et m'en tend une. Il pose ses yeux sur l'adresse.

''Je connais cette...''

''Possible...''Elle se retourne.''C'est une soiré organisée chez les Suzuki. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?''

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines.

Suzuki.

Ce nom résonne dans mon crâne.

Suzuki.

Suzuki...

D'où connais-je ce nom ?

Suzuki.

Edogawa pose sa paume sur mon épaule.

''Sonoko.''

.

Mon regard s'est un moment perdu dans l'immensité de Tokio que m'offre l'une des nombreuses baie vitrée du bâtiment où nous résidons, Edogawa et moi. La ville a tellement changé en si peu de temps. Il faut dire que le pays tout entier s'est considérablement enrichi, disposant du siège social d'une entreprise ayant un monopole sur l'allongement de la vie, Tokio en fut la première bénéficiaire. Je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas compris ce qui poussait Mathusalem à ne pas se délocaliser, ça m'aurait semblé la première chose à faire, mais je ne suis pas économiste, peut être ont ils une bonne raison.

Je fait circuler mes doigts sur le verre glacé, laissant apparaître une faible trace.

Il serait si simple de sauter, prendre une chaise, briser la vitre, et sauter. Trois étapes. Mais étonnamment, je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Peut être un genre de curiosité morbide, la même qui m'eus jadis poussée à continuer à martyriser des souris quand je savais très bien qu'aucune ne survivrait.

J'avais tors apparemment.

Qui sais, peut être ais-je tout aussi tors de me laisser vivre en supposant que ce sera assez longtemps pour une fin heureuse.

''Quatre vingts étages.''

Je sursaute, ce cher ex-détective vient de se matérialisé à côté de moi.

''Si tu sautais tu n'en réchapperais pas.''

Je lui souri, ''Je sais bien, sinon je n'envisagerais pas de le faire.''

''S'il te plaît Haibara...''

Je reprend ma contemplation de ce ciel grisâtre pendant quelques seconde. ''Pourquoi m'empêche tu de le faire ? Je ne fuis pas mon destin à ce que je sais, je ne fait que le construire.''

Mon regard se pose sur lui. ''Qui sais, mon destin est peut être de finir tué par une chute de quatre vingt étages.''

Il me prend le visage entre ses mains. Je connais cette tête, entre le désespoir et la colère, il l'a déjà faite un million de fois, toujours dans la même situation, toujours en ressortant la même chanson.

Il ne dit rien.

''Je t'en pris, pourquoi ne devrais-je pas sauter ?''

Il ne prononce pas un mot.

''Quelqu'un tient à moi ? Agasa a du m'oublier depuis bien longtemps, les enfants on fait une croix sur toi autant que sur moi, Ran et morte et enterrée, et si toi tu tiens à moi, la meilleur chose que tu pourrais m'accorder, c'est le droit d'en finir dignement.''

Il baisse les yeux.

''Ne le fait pas...C'est tout ce que je te demande...S'il te plaît.''

Ah, du nouveau dans son répertoire.

''Pourquoi ?''

Sa main tremble, il cache son visage mais si je voyais ses yeux, je suis convaincue que je n'apprécierais pas le spectacle.

''Je ne veux pas être seul...Tout ce qui me restait de ma première vie est mort...''

Je m'éloigne de la fenêtre, je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état.

''...Je ne veux pas perdre tout ce qu'il me reste de ma seconde.''


End file.
